U.S. patent application Ser. No. 440,667 filed Nov. 10, 1982, entitled Control Fluid Communication Nipple and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 565,324, filed Dec. 27, 1983, entitled Hydraulic Control Fluid Communication Nipple are directed to control fluid communication nipples for switching control fluid from one well tool to a second location in a well tubing for controlling a second well tool. This prior art obtained a secondary communication to the well tubing from a control line by mechanically shifting a sleeve. In order to mechanically shift the sleeve and then place a secondary well tool or valve in place in a well tubing requires several trips down the well tubing with a wireline and shifting tool to actuate the sleeve and then to set a secondary valve. The present invention is directed to an improved control fluid communication nipple which is hydraulically actuated from the well surface thereby eliminating a wireline mechanical actuation of the shifting sleeve and allows a secondary valve to be placed in position before shifting the sleeve for minimizing the downhole trips and provides a cleaner operation.